kappamikeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Masked Tanuki
The Masked Tanuki is the tenth episode of the second season of Kappa Mikey and the thirty-sixth episode overall. Synopsis Team LilyMu is pursuing Gonard on foot. Gonard traps Guano, Lily, and Mitsuki in bubbles. Mikey arrives on his motorcycle, but is captured as well. Right as the team declares they will have to use a dangerous weapon to defeat Gonard, the scene is interrupted by a news report. The anchors report that a superhero called "The Masked Tanuki" has rescued a cat from a tree. In Lily and Mitsuki's apartment, the cast are seen watching the broadcast and are frustrated that coverage of the Masked Tanuki has once again interrupted LilyMu. Ozu bursts in and is similarly frustrated. Ozu decides that the best way to deal with the problem is to have the Masked Tanuki appear on LilyMu. He sends Mikey and Gonard out to find him and convince him to make an appearance while Mitsuki and Lily remain at home. Mitsuki notices that Guano has left his harmonica in her apartment, and calls to ask if she should bring it to him. Guano awkwardly tells Mitsuki not to bring the harmonica to his apartment. Mitsuki and Lily wonder why Guano does not let anyone into his home; Lily resolves to find out. Mikey and Gonard hold a "Tanuki Appreciation Day" event to attract the Masked Tanuki. The two wait for a long time, but the Masked Tanuki does not appear, to the assembled crowd's annoyance. They attempt to entertain the crowd, but are angrily chased off. Lily and Mitsuki attempt to infiltrate Guano's apartment in disguise, but are unsuccessful. Mikey and Gonard decide that the Masked Tanuki is most likely to appear at the scene of a crime. They run into traffic, attempting to draw the Masked Tanuki's attention to a jaywalker. The superhero finally arrives, rescuing Mikey, Gonard, and the jaywalker from the oncoming traffic. Mikey attempts to ask the Masked Tanuki about appearing on LilyMu, but he leaves before Mikey can do so. Mikey suggests that Gonard pretends to be the Masked Tanuki, but Ozu berates Mikey for his idea and insists that they get the real Tanuki. Mikey decides that they must become criminals themselves in order to attract the Tanuki's attention. They plan to rob LilyMu Studio. Lily and Mitsuki observe Guano leaving his apartment. They manage to break in and make it past Guano's security system. Mikey and Gonard, in disguise, rob LilyMu Studio, attempting to attract the Masked Tanuki. They are suprised by the arrival of the Cat Burglar, who came to enact revenge against them for getting him arrested. Lily and Mitsuki stumble upon a large hidden area connected to Guano's apartment. While investigating, they discover the Masked Tanuki's costume, revealing that Guano is the Masked Tanuki. The Cat Burglar kidnaps Mikey and Gonard and locks them in his basement, but the Masked Tanuki arrives to free them. They are stalled in their escape when Mikey insists that the three of them escape his way, while the Tanuki insists they escape his way. While they argue, the Cat Burglar arrives and captures all three of them. He reveals that his plan is to break into the city's electrical plant and cause a blackout, allowing him to rob under cover of darkness. Frustrated, the Masked Tanuki reveals that he is actually Guano. Lily and Mitsuki struggle to come to terms with Guano's alter ego. They accidentally discover a monitor showing a live feed from the Masked Tanuki's perspective. Using this, they are able to determine that Guano, Gonard, and Mikey have been kidnapped by the Cat Burglar and rush off to save them. Lily and Mitsuki arrive at the Cat Burglar's house to rescue the others. Guano, inspired by the others, manages to break free from his bonds and activate his vehicle's laser via a button on his utility belt. The laser is able to break through the wall of the house, allowing Lily and Mitsuki to enter and free the others. The five of them rush off to stop the Cat Burglar. At the electric plant, the rest of the cast force Mikey to wait outside, fearing that he will sabotage their mission. The rest of them confront the Cat Burglar and his army of cats, but are quickly overpowered. Mikey discovers that the others have been defeated, and plans a rescue. He shreds his costume and confronts the Cat Burglar with several lengths of colored thread, which he uses to distract the cat army. He then throws a nearby bowl of milk onto the plant's computer, shorting it out and preventing the Cat Burglar from shutting off the electricity. The Burglar attempts to flee, but Mikey throws a quantity of catnip at him, causing his cat army to dogpile him. Mikey friends congratulate him on his victory and apologize for doubting him. The Masked Tanuki appears on LilyMu, arriving to help Mikey defeat Gonard by trapping him in one of his own bubbles. Trivia * The tanuki is an animal found in Japan that has a significant presence in Japanese folklore. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes